Bolsters and the like are known in the art. A conventional bolster is mounted within a passenger compartment and includes a hollow body and an inflator for injecting a pressurized fluid into the hollow body. In order to reduce the potential for injuries caused during an impact event or the like, the inflator is activated upon detection of such an event and the bolster is inflated.
For example, the impact event may be a front, rear or side impact, a rollover, or any other event which is likely to cause a rapid change in the vehicle's momentum and thereby cause the occupant to strike some portion of the vehicle's passenger compartment. The fluid released by the inflator into the hollow body serves to inflate the bolster, bringing its outer surface closer to an occupant. By decreasing the distance between the occupant and its outer surface, the bolster can absorb more of the occupant's momentum over a longer period of time, thereby lessening the force experienced.
Bolsters may be provided as part of an instrument panel, a door panel, roof panel, a head rest, or other interior portion of the vehicle.
Known in the art are the following patent and patent applications which disclose inflatable bolsters and the like: US 2007/0108747; U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,978; U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,057; U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,710; U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,103; U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,867; U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,689; U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,493; U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,715; U.S. Pat. No. 6,976,706; U.S. Pat. No. 7,350,852; and WO 2006/132990.
Since bolsters are integrated within the interior of a vehicle, the aesthetic appearance of the bolsters and of the overall interior is an important factor to consider. Bolsters must often present a seamless and consistent appearance once integrated within the vehicle.
Bolsters have been manufactured using various techniques and assembly methods. Many known bolsters are made by assembling independent front and back panels using a variety of fasteners such that the front panel can rapidly project forward when triggered. Producing separate main components to be assembled together can be time consuming and inefficient. In addition, each of the separate components must be designed and interconnected to provide an aesthetic integral whole which can be difficult.
At the same time, a bolster must have sufficient structure to be properly integrated into the vehicle and retain its form in a passive state. It is often difficult to reconcile structural capacity, efficient production and certain desired aesthetic characteristics.
There is currently a need for a technology that overcomes at least some of the drawbacks of what is known in the field.